After the Finale
by Licy4
Summary: What happened when Paul caught up with Isobel on the beach? Spoilers through S6
1. Loving You

Title: After the Finale

Spoilers: Series 6, but not much else.

Disclaimer: The characters and show are certainly not mine, but while the BBC aren't using them, I'll have a bit of a play

Feedback: Yes plz!!!!

Isobel screamed as she felt Paul's arms snake round her waist and pull her soundly down to the soft sand.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed, recovering herself, "I had already been running. I was tired! I was never going to outrun you!"

"Well, you know what they say. All's fair in love," he told her, sitting up on the sand.

"And war," she finished, sitting up next to him.

"No, just love," he repeated, putting an arm round her shoulders and smiling down at her. She smiled back and leaned into him, trying to decipher what he was up to.

After a few moments silence, staring out at the setting sun, Isobel looked at the man sat next to her, "What happened with Lucy? Only last week her mum was buying a hat for your wedding."

Paul kept his eyes firmly on the sky, "She told me she helped Donald cheat in the contest, then that she loved me."

"Ouch. So you dumped her?" she asked, turning her own eyes back to the sunset.

"Well, not as such. I was so angry that I was about to, but she said if I loved her I would be able to forgive her. Problem was that I couldn't."

"Forgive her?"

"Love her."

"Poor girl. She was really smitten with you. How did she take it?"

"Really well actually. She said she'd always known deep down. Always known that I couldn't love her, because…" he trailed off.

Isobel looked at him as she heard the sentence finish, "Because of what?"

Paul took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hand, "Because of you, Isobel. Because it's always been you." Isobel's smile reached both her ears, but was quickly wiped off her face by the kiss that Paul initiated. His hands found her waist again and hers, the back of his neck. And when the kiss ended, the smile returned to Isobel's face.

"I knew that that Lucy was smart."


	2. Running Rings

Paul held Isobel's hand tightly and their arms swung gently as they made their way back to the party.

"Anyway, you told me you were busy tonight," he said, teasingly.

"I was. Making you realise you can't live without me. It was very hard work," she replied.

"But I really wanted you to me getting inaugurated," he told her, slightly more seriously.

She stopped and wrapped her arms round him again, "I did."

"Yeah," he asked, holding her close, "How come?"

"I was watching from the trees. Do you really think I'd miss you becoming Laird? It's one of the most important days of your life."

"For more than one reason," he leaned down and kissed her gently, "Thank you."

"Hey!" shouted a voice from the party, "Stop canoodling and come and greet your public, your Laridship."

Paul released Isobel and turned to face the intruder, "Thank you, Chester."

"Come on Paul," Golly added, arriving behind Chester, "The Laird must have his first dance with his first lady."

"Is that traditional?" Paul asked, suspiciously.

"We're testing it out," Golly replied, smiling.

Paul turned back to Isobel, "Are you up for it?"

"Wow, that's such a romantic way to ask for a dance," Isobel replied, clearly not impressed.

"Sorry," Paul retracted, then in his poshest voice, "Isobel, my love, light of my life, my darling flower, would you care to take a turn about the floor with me?"

She laughed, "No."

"No?" he repeated.

"No," she reiterated, "Not dressed like this. Give me ten minutes and I'll be back."

As Isobel retreated out of sight, Paul turned to Golly, who said, "Giving you the run around already, is she? Good."

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. And after thirty, Paul was about to send out a search party, when Isobel appeared at the top of the beach. Paul gasped and she grinned, slinging her black strappy shoes over her shoulder. He reached out for her hands as she approached him, but kept her at arms length, allowing him a full view.

"I love that dress. Is it new?" he asked.

"New? Up here? You must be joking! I've had it for years," she replied, then leaned in closer, "So I wont be wanting to keep it on too long."

Paul smiled at her, and dropped one of her hands, using the other to lead her into the tent, where she slipped on her shoes.

"There, now I can actually see you," she told him, feeling better for the height her heels provided.

"Good. Now, would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.


End file.
